


Girl Sailor

by slagsmacker



Category: Indiana Jones Series
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-09
Updated: 2011-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-15 13:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slagsmacker/pseuds/slagsmacker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The life and times of Marion Ravenwood</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl Sailor

**Author's Note:**

> Title is taken from the song by The Shins. This is written in the 50 sentences style. I don't think I stepped on any film canon here, but if I have blame my poor memory.

1.Ring  
Marion Elizabeth Ravenwood is born on 26th March 1909, she has abnormally large eyes and a ring of black hair curled above her scrunched, red face.

2\. Hero  
At the age of 3 she toddles into a local river, forcing her father to wade in and save her; it is the only time she is rescued without some sort of fight.

3\. Memory  
Her mother was a terrible cook and a brilliant story teller - Marion remembers that much.

4\. Box  
As a child Marion is an awful dancer, she is a foot taller than the boys and has arms that can wrap around them twice over; her dancing teacher watches her aggressive attempt at a waltz and suggests she should try boxing instead.

5\. Run  
When she is 8 she chips a tooth by running headlong into a table of artefacts, her father warns her to be more careful around the finds.

6\. Hurricane  
Sometimes, Abner watches his wife and only child and wonders how something so strong willed could have come from someone so slight.

7\. Wings  
“And so, as we remember Elizabeth Ravenwood, we hope to evoke something of her kind spirit, praying she speeds heavenward, borne upon angel wings…” the priest drones on about her mother and Marion mutters, ‘bullshit,’ under her breath.

8\. Cold  
“For God’s sake Abner, it’s only a cold, the girl is not about to drop dead.”

9\. Red  
Her first kiss comes when she is 14 with a local college boy (she told him she was 16), his tongue is sloppy and his fingernails leave red, moon shaped indentations on her sides.

10\. Drink  
To be honest she remembers her first drink more clearly, a stolen sip from Harold Oxley’s flask (Oxley is British and therefore finds prohibition more ridiculous than most) – she is shocked something can taste so good and burn so badly.

11\. Midnight  
Fortunately Indiana Jones is too distracted by the glow of Abner’s attention to question why a barefoot girl is drinking whiskey at midnight.

12\. Temptation  
The first summer Jones spends with them, Istanbul 1924, is so comfortable and easy that Marion is tempted to believe he will be there forever.

13\. View  
By the end of the second summer, Cairo 1925, she has a decidedly different point of view.

14\. Music  
In Cairo, Indy teaches her dancing is less about the movement than the music, the way a beat vibrates between bodies pressed too close together.

15\. Silk  
When she places a hand on the back of his neck and tells him - with all the sincerity a teenage girl can muster - that his hair feels like silk, Indiana does not allow his cocky grin to slide into a laugh at her expense.

16\. Cover  
She sneaks into his tent under the cover of fate and other such words; he runs his hands down her skin under the pretence she knows what she is doing.

17\. Promise  
“You’re gonna hear a lot of promises from men during your life Marion.”

18\. Dream  
Abner spends the summer walking around in a daze, dreaming of the Staff of Ra, but even he cannot ignore the looks Jones is giving his daughter.

19\. Candle  
The night everything goes to hell Marion, ‘accidentally,’ drops a candle in an attempt to set her tent on fire and follow Indy out of Camp.

20\. Talent  
Following the Jones debacle her father tries to send her to a French Covent school, she lasts a month before the nuns expel her for drinking the communion wine (it seems like she has a limitless talent for getting into trouble when necessary).

21\. Silence  
“I am not your assistant, I am not an artefact you can just carry around, I am not your little girl Abner, I am a grown woman,” silence.

22\. Journey  
So she continues to follow Abner’s quest, their paired footprints trudging across a map of the world.

23\. Fire  
When she finds out about her father’s death, an impromptu burial under ten feet of snow, Marion is so angry she shatters all of The Raven's bottles into the furious fire.

24\. Strength  
There are a string of men in Nepal, several even offer their hand in marriage; she always politely declines and says she would prefer to get out  on her own terms.

25\. Mask  
It’s so damn cold in the mountains, it is easy to freeze her face when Indiana Jones walks back through her door.

26\. Ice  
Regardless, the ice does begin to thaw as her bar burns down around her.

27\. Fall  
She swore that she would never fall for Indy again, it's too dangerous, it could land her in a pit of seething snakes (figuratively and all too literally…)

28\. Forgotten  
Indy has forgotten how persistent Marion can be - how is a man supposed to sleep when she is crashing around the cabin as though her life depends on organising Katanga’s junk?

29\. Dance  
Of course he finds it downright impossible to sleep when she is moving her hips against his in that way.

30\. Body  
After the wailing, and the bone chill, and the tantalising stroke of flames (‘don’t open your eyes Marion…’) Jones holds her body so close he practically carries her down the hill towards the abandoned golden box.

31\. Scared  
“I’m afraid you’re stuck with me,” she grins too cheerfully (a drink...try twenty) after the government steals his precious ark.

32\. Farewells  
In 1937, once they have weathered a year together, Marion sells the Ravenwood house in Chicago.

33\. World  
She really doesn’t care if he chases all the artefacts in the world, she's just sick of being left at home.

34\. Formal  
When Indy proposes she is so distracted by his dinner jacket and bow tie that she almost forgets to say yes.

35\. Fever  
During a particularly heated argument she throws a wineglass at him; it is one less thing to move when he lifts her onto the kitchen table.

36\. Lies  
 _…I’m sorry Marion, and for Christ’s sake don’t try to follow me, I was never gonna work out for you sweetheart – Love, Indiana Jones._

37\. Laugh  
Dr Durr is somewhat taken aback when Miss Ravenwood laughs at the news that, rather than suffering from food poisoning, she is  pregnant.

38\. Forever  
9 months seems like forever when you are defiant in the face of university gossip and your unborn child won’t stop kicking you in the gut.

39\. Overwhelmed  
The first time Marion holds little Henry, a tiny bundle with balled up fists, she understands her father a lot better.

40\. Whisper  
“I am not going to the damn faculty dinner Ox, I don’t care how much Colin Williams wants to take me,” despite the words, her hushed voice (she is whispering for the sake of her sleeping son) sounds unconvincing.

41\. Wait  
She appreciates the spaces with Colin, the way he cups her chin and waits for her to kiss him.

42\. Talk  
“Of course the wedding has to be in the chapel on the estate, the reception can be in the manor house, although the azaleas on the driveway do need seeing to…” Marion thinks she would rather shoot herself in the head than listen to her future mother in law’s clipped English accent for one more second.

43\. Search  
Following a 2-hour search, Marion finds her six-year-old son fighting an evacuee over whether or not he and his mother are ‘stupid yanks.’

44\. Hope  
During the war she drives an ambulance between the local air base and The Surrey Royal Infirmary; the service men (those that can still talk) sardonically christen her their good time gal.

45\. Eclipse  
 _To: Mrs M. Williams  
From: Air Ministry_

 _We regret to inform you that your husband is reported to have lost his life as the result of operations on 21st March 1945 (.) The RAF wishes to express their profound sympathy (.)_

46\. Gravity  
Mary Williams is a respectable war widow, she works at the Museum of San Francisco, always has dinner on the table for her wayward son, and is a lot more down to earth than Marion Ravenwood ever was.

47\. Highway  
She didn’t utter a word when he started calling himself Mutt, didn't say anything when he came home with a leather jacket and switchblade, but a motor cycle is a lot more dangerous than a bullwhip ever was.

48\. Unknown  
When his Mom reads Ox’s bonkers letter and immediately takes off for Peru, threatening to slug him if he doesn’t stay at home, Mutt realises she has had a whole life he knows nothing about.

49\. Lock  
Sure, rubbing her wrists raw against her handcuffs hurts like a son of a bitch, but it beats Spalko’s suggestion (does it still count as a suggestion when accompanied by a loaded gun?) that she get in touch with, ‘one Dr Jones.’

50\. Breathe  
Marion takes a deep breath, _here we go again_ she thinks, 

“Indiana Jones, it’s about time you showed up…”  



End file.
